Carry This Picture
by kataclysmic
Summary: this is about what happened on the ledge between Quigley and Violet. one shot. please r


**Author's note: this is my version of what could've happened on the ledge. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from A Series of Unfortunate Events nor do I own the Carry This Picture by Dashboard Confessional**

Violet and Quigley sat on the ledge. Both tired but both glad that they had a bit of time to spend together. They shared the same pain, the loss of their parents. And they shared the same joy, to have someone to be with who knows what they're going through.

Their friendship had turned into like. And their like had turned into love. It happened quickly but it was real. Sometimes you just know things right away. Violet and Quigley had known from the very start that they were two of a kind. They had grown extremely close and they were about to get even closer.

_Carry this picture for luck  
Kept in a locket  
Tucked in your collar  
Close to your chest_

"Violet," Quigley began. "I don't know how to say this but… so… I guess I won't." He kissed her. His kiss, so soft. So meaningful. She was stunned and couldn't reply.

"Uh…" Violet tried to say something but her words were lost in the kiss she and Quigley shared. It was like he had taken her breath from her. She was surprised at his initiative. Would she respond? She wanted to but she didn't know how.

"Quigley… I... don't know how to…"

"It's okay. Just let it happen" Quigley couldn't stand waiting anymore. He kissed her again. But this time she kissed back.

_  
Make it a secret  
Shown to the closest friends  
and meet me at quarter to 7  
the sun will still shine man  
at this time of year  
we'll head to the inlet  
and we'll share a bottle there  
_

Suddenly she stopped to smile. "I really like you Quigley. I really do."

"I like you too." Quigley didn't want to talk. He took her arm. Put it around his neck. She did the same with her other arm. Violet didn't know him too well but she wanted him so bad. She liked the way he took control of things. She needed someone like that.

As they were making out. Violet forgot all about what they were there to do. She forgot about the fire. She forgot about her siblings. She forgot about Duncan.

This was the sweetest moment of her life. And she wanted nothing more than to do this the whole day. Forgetting her ill-fated life. And all her troubles.

_  
And color the coast with your smile  
it's the most genuine thing  
I've ever seen  
I was so lost  
but now I believe  
_

Quigley had never met a girl like Violet in his life. He treasured every minute he shared with her. Especially these minutes, right now. Just being able to show her how much he cared. And how much he loved her. That meant a lot to him.

He could see how much she cared for him too. Her touch was so pure. Everything she did was so sincere and genuine. And not at all pretentious. She was perfect. Quigley couldn't believe that he found her first.

If only his brother were here. He would tell Duncan that he had found someone so great and amazing. Quigley imagined Duncan being so happy for him. They would talk about it and Duncan would give him brotherly advice and all. Little did Quigley know that Duncan was in love with the same girl.

_  
And follow me south of the big docks  
they tether the boats  
the rich men revere  
they're so important  
they hire our fathers  
to steer_

Violet stopped. She was getting tired. "Quigley?" Violet began, "I have something to tell you."

"Can't it wait?"

Violet wanted to tell him about Duncan and how she sort of liked him, but she couldn't. She wanted to assure Quigley that she loved him more than Duncan but that seemed awkward.

"Yah. It can." They kissed some more. But eventually they had to stop to catch their breath.

"So Violet… have you ever done anything you regret?"

"Not really. Wait there was this one time I got really mad at Klaus because he destroyed an invention of mine just so that he could use part of it as a bookmark! I got so mad that I hit on the head with his book. He had bump on his head for a month!" Violet laughed. She had never told anyone that. It was her secret with Klaus. But now Quigley shared it too.

"Really!" Quigley laughed, "You're a book-to- head-hitting maniac!"

They laughed and shared more memories both funny and serious. They shared their deepest secrets and things that they were ashamed of. They felt so open with each other. They could talk about anything together. Even the most embarrassing thing they could share.

_  
And down to the edge of the water  
where we'll spill our guts  
and we'll name our fears  
I'll give you this picture  
Keep it and don't  
be  
scared_

They both wished that life were this simple. Just sitting there, doing what they were doing. It felt so right. Life was made perfect in simplicity. It made them have faith that everything would work out fine.

But they knew that the day was not over. There was more to do. They were not safe, not secure. So they continued on their quest. Keeping their memories of that moment of bliss hidden deep in the walls of their minds. Picking out bits and pieces of it when sorrow and doubt over came them.

And color the coast with your smile  
It's the most genuine thing  
I've ever seen  
I was so lost  
But now I believe  
And the coast  
Your smile is the most genuine thing  
I've ever seen  
I was so lost  
But now I believe  
And I believe  
Now I believe  
Now I believe

**Author's note: tell me if you like it or if you hate it. Review now or DIE! Lol.**

**Review! **


End file.
